Reina gitana
by Anni Takuma
Summary: El mas intrepido ladron egipcio tiene varios rivales: Un grupo de gitanos. Y su protejida no es muy amable que digamos. Pero su tarea como ladron es eliminarlos uno por uno. Pero... Podra contra aquella peligrosa gitana?


_Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, y espero les guste. Esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana, quien esta loca por el rey de los ladrones XD. Aqui se presenta como Geny Hanabusa, y gracias a ella (y a sus permanentes locuras) es que estoy escribiendo. Espero que les guste! _

_Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen, si ven a algunos personajes que no conocen (la mayoria) esos son de mi invencion. _

**Primer cap: La princesa**

Vio como su jefe sonreía con autosuficiencia cuando el dejo su bolsa a los pies de el, completando el completo botín que habían reunido. No era de esperarse menos de ellos, eran los mejores ladrones en... ¿Qué? ¿Toda la historia? Ellos eran los mejores, los más buscados, los más temidos, incluso los más respetados. No había nadie que los superara, no había ni un solo guardia del faraón al que no hubieran ordenado perseguirlos. Pero, ¿Qué se creían? ¿Que los atraparían? Esa idea le daba risa.

Pero tenia que arruinarlo todo aquel nuevo ladrón… No recordaba su nombre, al fin y al cabo no importaba mucho. Tan solo era otro aspirante.

-S-señor…- Le dijo a su jefe, temblando. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

Minutos después se encontraba subiendo hacia su "tejado", en realidad no lo era ya que estaban en una especie de cueva de la que podían ver todo el esplendor de la ciudad de Egipto a sus pies, pero su guarida era indetectable desde ahí abajo.

Se acostó a disfrutar de su cena. Siempre le había gustado cenar bajo las estrellas, observando y pensando que botín ganaría al otro día. Pero estaba enojado, quizás demasiado para pensar en esas cosas.

Y todo por su nuevo compañero.

_Flash Back:_

_-S-señor…-Le había dicho a su jefe, al rey de los ladrones, temblando- parte d-del botín…- Se detuvo, como si le atemorizara continuar_

_-¿Qué sucedió?- Le preguntó el, mientras la sonrisa de le borraba del rostro_

_-Lorobaron- Dijo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos_

_El rey se quedó estático, al igual que su muchacho predilecto. Pero, cuando ambos pudieron reaccionar, el rey ya había agarrado del cuello al nuevo, y lo acercó hacia el_

_-¿Quiénes?- Le siseo_

_-L-los… G-gitanos…- Respondió, intentando que pasara aire a sus pulmones_

_Fin flash back_

Cerró los puños, furioso. Esos asquerosos gitanos… Siempre se habían mantenido a raya, antes eran solo una pequeña cucaracha de la que no había necesidad de asesinar. Pero… Parecía como si algo o alguien los hubiera impulsado a buscar más poder. Y se encargaría de asesinarlos por eso. Debía cumplir con su papel de mejor ladrón, luego del rey claro.

Se quedó dormido en la arena.

Al otro día, salió envuelto en su capa para que no lo reconocieran. Vagaba por las calles, fijando su vista en los que estaban a su alrededor. Buscando buenas victimas para la noche.

No muy lejos de el, había un grupo de personas que estaban en un circulo, observando a lo que sea que estuviera en el centro. Al ladrón le pico la curiosidad, por lo que se acerco a la ronda, abriéndose paso hasta observar lo que todos miraban divertidos y asombrados.

Era una muchacha, quizás de la misma edad que la del ladrón y estaba bailando. Su cabello era una mezcla de rubio y pelirrojo, y se arremolinaba por el rostro con cada vuelta que daba. Lo tenía suelto hasta por un poco debajo de los hombros, la piel era más blanca que la del resto de los ciudadanos de Egipto, sus ojos eran color marrón claro casi al punto de llegar a ser miel. Estaba descalza, y sus vestimentas eran rojas con detalles en dorado. Vestía como una gitana… Porque eso era.

El ladrón sonrió. No tenía planeado atacarla ni nada por el estilo. No. A el le gustaba divertirse primero.

Escuchó acercarse a los guardias del endemoniado faraón. ¿Qué demonios querían ahora? Eran tan… Molestos, jamás lo dejaban divertirse. Vio como la gitana se iba corriendo, era bastante rápida pero no tuvo problemas en seguirla. Era un ladrón, rápido por naturaleza.

Ella se metió en un callejón, perfecto.

-Buenos días- La saludo el, asomándose

Ella lo miro sobre el hombro

-¿Quién eres, y que quieres?-Le pregunto

-¿Qué sucede? Eres una gitana muy linda y yo…

-¿Un mentiroso ladrón?- Dijo, sonriendo

"_Demonios, no creí que fuera tan lista" _Pensó el peli blanco, sonriendo

-Y como sabrás… Los ladrones no revelamos nuestra iden…- Quiso decir, pero en menos de un segundo ya tenía un sable pegado a su cuello

-Te preguntare otra vez, ¿Qué quieres?- Insistió la rubia, la dueña del sable

"_Ra… Es mas peligrosa de lo que creí… ¿De donde demonios saco ese sable?" _Pensó el ladrón, con una gruesa gota resbalándose por su frente

-Así que… Hiciste enojar a Himeka, grave error- Dijo una muchacha morocha de cabello lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, de piel oscura al igual que sus ojos, saltando desde el tejado de una de las casas. Vestía una camisa rota, al igual que sus pantalones. Y estaba descalza

-¡Cállate Ami!- Le gruño la rubia, quien era bastante mas alta que su compañera

-¿Himeka? ¿Ese es tu nombre?- Le pregunto el peli blanco, reprimiendo una risita

-¡No te rías!- Le grito ella, apretando mas el sable contra su cuello

-Eso duele…- Respondió el, aunque se estaba divirtiendo

-¿Y quien es tu amigo?- Le pregunto Ami, quien también parecía divertirse

-Diviértete averiguándolo- Le respondió Himeka, mirando asesinamente al ladrón

La morocha se situó detrás del albino, y desató el nudo de su capa, y se la quito

-Momento… ¿No es este el protegido del "rey de los ladrones"?- Dijo Ami, aun mas divertida

-Creo que si… ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Tamura? ¿Bamura? ¿Basura?

-Le queda bien el ultimo- Rió la morocha

-Me llamo Bakura- Siseo el ladrón, mirándolas a ambas asesinamente

-Te queda mejor Basura- Insistió Ami

El peli blanco la miró con odio mientras reía.

-No debes ser muy especial si ya te tenemos acorralado- Se burlo Himeka

-¿Tu crees?- Dijo una voz detrás de Bakura

Las gitanas retrocedieron unos pasos, detrás del ladrón estaban tres de sus compañeros.

-¡Por Ra! No podemos dejarte un segundo solo porque ya te metes en problemas- Le dijo un muchacho de cabello azulado, y sus ojos lilas, una piel oscura pero no tanto como la de Bakura, y una sonrisa burlona –Pero con que lindos problemas te has metido esta vez…- Añadió, viendo a Ami

-Lamento no decir lo mismo de ti- Le respondió la morocha, con una sonrisa burlona y… ¿Cuándo, y de donde, había sacado esos cuchillos?

-Parece que no es tu día de suerte, Yuta- Rio su compañero quien era exactamente igual al peli azulado

-¡Cállate Yota! – Le respondió, muy enojado

-Ya, ya par de clones- Rio el tercero, tenía el cabello negro y un pañuelo rojo atado a su cabeza. Sus ojos eran rubíes y la piel un tanto oscura, sonreía. E hiso que ambas muchachas estuvieran a punto de recrear al rio Nilo en ese callejón de la manera en que se baboseaban

-Alerta roja Hiromu. Otra vez, estas logrando que se baboseen por ti- Le dijo Bakura, sonriendo divertido, dispuesto a alejarse del sable. Pero Himeka no se había distraído lo suficiente como para no recordar que debía mantener amenazado al albino… Todo lo contrario a su compañera quien estaba perdida observando al muchacho.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le dijo, apretando aun más el sable contra su cuello, logrando que el albino se quedara quieto

-Oye, déjalo- Le dijo Yota, empuñando su cuchillo al igual que su gemelo quienes, a diferencia de Ami y Himeka que los ladrones aun no podían averiguar de donde demonios habían sacado sus armas, los tenían atados a su intento de cinturón (que solo era un pedazo de cuero atado)

-Mejor haznos caso- Insistió Hiromu, empuñando un sable parecido al de la rubia

-¿Y que te parece si no lo hago?

-Pues no te ira muy bien, somos tres, cuatro cuando liberemos a Bakura, y ustedes son solo dos… Bueno, una ya que tu querida compañera esta algo distraída- Rio Yuta

-Pues no somos fáciles de vencer… ¡Tierra llamando a Ami!- Grito la rubia, haciendo que la morocha se sobresaltara y se pusiera en guardia

-Esto será divertido…- Susurro Yota. Y lo hubiera sido, de no ser porque los guardias los estaban buscando y no estaban demasiado lejos de ellos.

Las gitanas tuvieron que liberar a Bakura, y correr para que no las atraparan. Y no lo hicieron, pero Himeka estaba demasiado frustrada por haberlo dejado escapar. Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa… Si hubiera tenido al protegido del rey de los ladrones… Todo hubiera sido diferente.

De la nada, tropezó con algo… Más bien con alguien

-¡Ami! ¡Ten cuidado cuando…! ¿Ami?- Pregunto, viendo como su amiga tan solo se quedaba parada, observando a la nada

Bueno, no a la nada, pero veía al cielo, con sus cuchillos aun en la mano. Himeka jamás la había visto así de seria en toda su vida… Bueno, jamás la había visto muy seria

-Ami, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si… Solo que… ¡Hiromu era muy lindo!- Respondió con corazoncitos en los ojos, provocando que su compañera estuviera a punto de caerse de espaldas

-¡No es momento para pensar en eso, Ami!- La reprendió la rubia

-Oh vamos, como si no me dijeras que te gusto Bakura

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estas loca?! Ver a ese chico te dio fuerte Ami

-Si claro, sigue fingiendo… ¡Princesa! (1)- Le grito la morocha antes de salir corriendo

-. . . . . ¡MORIRAS!- Le grito Himeka, corriendo tras ella. Mientras, lejos de ahí, un cuarteto de amigos tenía una situación similar:

-¡NO ME GUSTO HIMEKA!- Gritaba un peli blanco lanzándoles cuchillos a un par de peli azulados que corrían por sus vidas

-¡Auxilio!- Gritaba Yuta, con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-¿Por qué yo? ¡El torpe de mi hermano tuvo la culpa, yo no!- Intentaba defenderse Yota

-Eso les pasa por hacer enojar a Bakura…- Dijo Hiromu, viendo la escena divertido. Aunque no estaba ahí del todo… Se había quedado pensando en cierta morocha que había visto hace unos instantes

_Y bueno eso es todo! Lo se, lo se, es una cosa diminuta... Pero es solo la introduccion! En fin, espero que les haya gustado y agradeceria mucho sus reviews con comentarios, criticas o amenazas de muerte. _

_1: Le dice princesa ya que es el significado de su nombre... Y espero que Geny no me mate por eso! T.T (odia que le digan princesa ñ.nU)_


End file.
